


Brekker's Girls

by wyrmsandrocs



Series: Demon Witch and Wraith [4]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, and also beating the shit out of people, bc i cant stomach that shit, bc they have helped him through the worst of his ptsd, cuddles fighting and general barrel shenanigans, i love him let the boy recover, its like 9 years later or smthn, kaz can touch his gfs now, theres some violence but legit nothing graphic, two guys missed the memo never to call zenik and ghafa "brekker's girls"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: Kaz, Nina, and Inej sat together on a couch in the corner of the Crow Club. It had been the better part of a decade since the Ice Court Heist, (or the Heist Court, as Nina had named it,) and the three of them had found happiness with each other for most of that time. It was a lovely and all too rare occasion when both Nina and Inej were in Ketterdam for them all to be together, so they were enjoying watching what was a relatively slow night at the Club.Brekker and his girls, and why not to call them that.





	Brekker's Girls

Kaz, Nina, and Inej sat together on a couch in the corner of the Crow Club. It had been the better part of a decade since the Ice Court Heist, (or the Heist Court, as Nina had named it,) and the three of them had found happiness with each other for most of that time. It was a lovely and all too rare occasion when both Nina and Inej were in Ketterdam for them all to be together, so they were enjoying watching what was a relatively slow night at the Club.  
“It’s really shocking how much I miss this city when I’m in Ravka,” Nina laughed, leaning closer to Kaz and reaching across him to take Inej’s hand.  
“Well, then maybe you should spend more time here,” Kaz murmured, draping an arm around her. In the past years he had grown used to casual contact with Nina and Inej, and was endlessly thankful that he had.  
“I would, but I’m afraid that Genya and Kuwei would have my head if I left them without Barrel gossip for any longer.” She sighed in mock disappointment before laughing.  
“I guess Ketterdam’s horridness grows on you after a while,” Inej said, squeezing Nina’s hand and resting her head on Kaz’s shoulder.  
“I’m offended that you both claim the city is the only thing you miss,” Kaz laughed quietly. Time had allowed him to find a balance between Brekker and Rietveld that he could stand.  
“Oh, don’t worry Kaz, we miss you when we’re gone, too,” Nina laughed. She and Inej kissed both of his cheeks at the same time, which, much to his horror and their amusement, made a light blush spread across his skin.  
Their moment was interrupted when the sound of drunken snickering drifted over to them.  
“And everyone says Dirtyhands is different from the other bosses,” a big man with unkempt blond hair said to his friend, a little too loudly.  
“Bet that name’s for more than violence,” his friend, shorter, with a nose that looked like it had been set wrong about three too many times, laughed.  
“Wonder how talented they must be to be Brekker’s girls.” Their words and laughter carried all too well to the three Dregs members.  
Before Kaz could so much as take a step, Nina had already made her way to where the two men were standing, and by the time he was approaching she was preparing to begin an onslaught. Inej motioned for Kaz to wait as she went over to join their girlfriend.  
“Did I hear you talking about me?” She practically cooed at the taller man.  
“What if you did? Would your employer throw a fit?” He smirked down at her, but she caught the way his eyes flicked nervously to Kaz.  
“No, he wouldn’t mind. You’re awfully bold to talk about us like that. I like men like that,” She giggled and then whispered conspiratorially, “I like them on their back.”  
“You do now, huh?” He looked her over in a way that was far less than appropriate.  
“I most certainly do,” She hummed, before bringing her knee up to his groin, knocking him over while he was distracted. Before his friend could react, Inej had brought him down on top of the larger man. Kaz took this as his cue to join them.  
“What the fuck, girl,” The first man groaned.  
“I told you,” She grinned down at him, “I like men like you on their back, preferably in lots of pain.”  
“We weren’t doing nothin’,” Lumpy-nose complained, trying to stand. He was thwarted by a swipe of Kaz’s cane.  
“Of course you weren’t,” he said, glancing down. “I won’t stand for fighting in my establishment, gentlemen.” He said the last word with as much disdain as possible.  
“We-we didn’t mean to start anything, honest!” His voice was shrill with fear.  
“I’d say you were,” Nina said. “What do you think, Inej?”  
“I have to agree with Nina here.” She nodded.  
“Well, why don’t we settle this outside?” Kaz phrased it as a question, but it was clear it was far from it. The two men scrambled up and hurried out, followed by Inej and Nina, Kaz trailing after them at an almost leisurely pace.  
“Listen, girl, we didn’t mean any harm,” said the blond man, eying Nina warily.  
“My name isn’t girl, and it doesn’t matter if you meant it or not,” She said simply, smiling in an all too predatory way.  
“We weren’t lookin’ for any trouble, we’ll be on our way,” Lumpy-nose backed away.  
Inej tilted her head. “No,” she hummed, “We aren’t done with you yet.”  
As quick as lightning, Inej had taken Lumpy down again, but took it farther this time, leaving him moaning and clutching his side before she drew away. Meanwhile, Nina was fighting Blondy, if one could call it fighting. Despite the man’s size and strength, he was no match for Nina, especially not at his level of inebriation.  
By the time Kaz was standing with his partners, neither man was in any shape to make a quick get away. This didn’t stop them from trying to stand, though. Nina and Inej helped them to their knees before giving them looks that made them hesitate before trying to rise.  
“Listen, we didn’t mean any offense, awful sorry, Mr. Brekker,” Lumpy-nose babbled.  
“Yeah, no harm meant, sorry we said anything,” Blondy wasn’t much better, speech all slurred together.  
“Oh, I don’t think it’s me you should be apologizing to,” Kaz sounded bored and looked down at them without moving his head. “I do believe you owe Zenik and Ghafa apologies, though.” He nodded to each of his partners in turn.  
“I’m sorry, miss, didn’t mean no harm to either a you, please forgive us. Terribly sorry,” They blubbered unintelligibly.  
“As long as you’ve learned your lesson,” Nina sighed.  
“I don’t know, what do you think, Kaz?” Inej looked up at Kaz for a moment.  
“Hm, what do I think?” He looked at the sky for a moment as if lost in thought. When his eyes returned to the men in front of them his face was hard and emotionless. “I think,” there was something cruel in his voice, everything about him suddenly cold, “that you two have a lot of guts showing up in my city and disrespecting my family like that. Maybe too much guts.” He jabbed them both in the stomachs with his cane. Hard. They doubled over. “How new are you to the Barrel not to know what happens to scum like you?”  
He waited for a moment and when neither of them answered he jabbed Blondy’s left arm, making it go limp. The big man cried out.  
“We got here,” Lumpy gasped for breath, wincing, “a week ago.”  
“Seems like your stay has been cut short,” Kaz said. Lumpy looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were burning with rage. “Get out of my city,” his voice was low and dangerous, “or your next stop will be Reaper’s Barge.” He disabled Lumpy’s right arm.  
“You heard him,” Inej said when neither man moved, voice nearly as furious as Kaz’s.  
“Go.” The two men struggled to their feet and limped away as quickly as possible, not daring to look back.  
When they were out of sight Inej and Nina both relaxed, but the tension did not leave Kaz’s frame.  
“Saints, do people ever get the message?” Inej sighed, shaking her head.  
“Some people are just too stupid to get it,” Nina said, putting a hand on her hip.  
“Unfortunately. It’s a message I would rather not hand out this often,” Kaz said.  
“Me neither, but it’s worth it if it shuts them up,” Inej walked over and took Nina’s hand.  
“And it’s rare you’re fully in Dirtyhands mode anymore,” Nina said, “I’ve gotta admit, it’s pretty hot,” She teased and took his hand.  
“Only you would say that, Zenik,” He laughed, kissing her briefly.  
“Come on, Inej, back me up here. I know you agree with me,” Nina looked at her girlfriend.  
“What?” Inej coughed, blushing, and looking away for a moment.  
“I can’t believe you two,” Kaz sighed, shaking his head, before smirking. “I’ll make sure to remember that.”  
“We’d better go back inside now and see how much trouble that stirred up,” Inej changed the subject, looking back at the building.  
“I suppose we should,” Kaz agreed, letting go of Nina’s hand and turning back towards the Crow Club.  
“I have to admit, Ravka never gets this exciting,” Nina laughed, walking into the gambling den with the two people she loved most beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for these three i will fill this tag with oneshots lmao. comments make my day! ty for reading!


End file.
